Super Smash Bros. Trading Card Game: Rise of the Immortals Edition
Smash TCG Logo.png These Booster Packs, which cost only $2.99, focus on the legendary cards of Yu-Gi-Oh! and include 3 cards, all of which are Holographic Rares. Cards Edit All the names of the cards you see here are included in the set. Smashers Edit Boss-EX Cards Edit Boss-EX cards are powerful cards that give the player who knocks them out 2 Prize Cards instead of one. They come in Regular Print, and Full Art Print. All these cards are Holographic Rare. All of them have the Ability, Omnipotent. Omnipotent's effect is: "Neither player can play Support Cards." Uria-EX - Fire Type Hamon-EX - Lightnig Type Raviel-EX - Darknes Type Wicked Eraser-EX - Darkness Type Wicked Dreadroot-EX - Darkness Type Wicked Avatar-EX - Darkness Type Uru-EX - Fire Type Aslla piscu-EX - Fighting Type Cusillu-EX - Lightning Type Ccarayhua-EX- Grass Type Ccapac Apu-EX - Water Type Chacu Challhua-EX - Darkness Type Wiraqocha Rasca-EX - Psychic Type Support Cards Edit Assist Trophies Slifer the Sky Dragon - Effect: Put 10 Damage Counters on the Opposing Smasher. You can only use Slifer the Sky Dragon once per turn. Obelisk the Tormentor - Effect:Put 10 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. You can only use Obelisk the Tormentor once per turn. The Winged Dragon of Ra - Effect. Put 10 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. You can only use Obelisk the Tormentor once per turn. Odin, Father of the Aesir - Effect: You can only use Odin, Father of the Aesir once per turn. Draw 7 cards. Thor, Lord of the Aesir - Effect: You can only use Thor, Lord of the Aesir once per turn. Put 8 damage counters on the Opposig Smasher. Loki, Lord of the Aesir - Effect: You can only use Loki, Lord of the Aesir once per turn. Switch the Opposing Smasher with one of your Opponent's benched Smashers with the lowest HP remaining. The Eye of Timaeus - Effect: You can only use The Eye of Timeus once per turn. Draw cards until you have 7 cards in your hand. The Fang of Critias - Effect: You can only use The Eye of Critias once per turn. Put 5 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. The Opposing Smasher is Burned. The Claw of Hermos - Effect: You can only use The Eye of Hermos once per turn. Put 5 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. The Opposing Smasher is Poisoned. Items NOTE: Just like in Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, you must get all these cards based on Exodia's parts in your hand to win the game automatically. You must also have 1 of each of these cards in your deck at a time. Exodia the Forbidden One - Effect: If you have this card and the other 4 Forbidden One cards in your hand, you win the game. You can only have 1 of this card in your deck. This card is unaffected by the effects of Final Destination. Heal 100 damage from your Active Smasher. Right Arm of the Forbidden One - Effect: If you have this card and the other 4 Forbidden One cards in your hand, you win the game. You can only have 1 of this card in your deck. This card is unaffected by the effects of Final Destination. During your Opponent's next turn, negate the effects of attacks, including damage, done to your Active Smasher. Left Arm of the Forbidden One - Effect: If you have this card and the other 4 Forbidden One cards in your hand, you win the game. You can only have 1 of this card in your deck. This card is unaffected by the effects of Final Destination. Each of your Active Smasher's attacks do 50 more damage. Right Leg of the Forbidden One - Effect: If you have this card and the other 4 Forbidden One cards in your hand, you win the game. You can only have 1 of this card in your deck. This card is unaffected by the effects of Final Destination. Any attack damage done to your Active Smasher is reduced by 50. Left Leg of the Forbidden One - Effect: If you have this card and the other 4 Forbidden One cards in your hand, you win the game. You can only have 1 of this card in your deck. This card is unaffected by the effects of Final Destination. Flip a coin. If heads, skip your opponent's next turn. Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Trading Card Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Brothers Trading Card Game